A Baker's Way To Your Heart
by jimins
Summary: Little Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want his non-friend of a few days, Naruto, to go back to America. A fluffy story about cakes expressing feelings.


A baker's way to your heart 

The Uchiha's prided themselves on running a popular cake store in their little village. You wouldn't have thought the stoic, glaring family loved to bake. Well they did and were extremely admired because of it.

The youngest, Uchiha Sasuke, was especially adored because he fit the criteria for most of the girls in the village. Tall, distant and ridiculously handsome. As soon as he was able to hold a whisking spoon at the age of 5, he made the cute store his favorite place. Before and after school you would find him in the kitchen baking alongside his mother with such concentration it was a wonder how he managed to pass his other subjects. Much to his dismay, his mother made him share his cupcakes with his class. They loved it, renowned him as the ''best chef ever''. Sasuke long stopped arguing that he was a baker not a chef.

_Ping_, the bell chimed, signalling a customer's arrival.

''Can I help you?'' Mikoto asked sweetly to the blond boy that barely reached the counter. His blue eyes inspected the store as if he was looking for something or someone.

''Is Sasuke here?'' His attention finally on the tall, dark haired woman in a pink apron.

''Oh..'' Mikoto was surprised. When did Sasuke have friends? Of course, she would never say that to his face. ''You must be Sasuke's friend.'' She concluded further proving her theory when the little bob of yellow hair nodded.

''We were meant to walk to school together!'' He replied enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically which caused Mikoto to raise an eyebrow. Surely, if Sasuke got a new friend they would be like him; quiet and concealed.

Nevertheless, Mikoto smiled brightly, lead the boy to a stool, and proceeded to find the other boy in this enigma.

''I'm his buddy until he goes back to America.'' Sasuke answered when posed with many questions from Itachi. With that he tugged the blond out of the shop. ''And he's not my friend!'' He called back to his mum.

''You're not my friend,'' He turned to Naruto to reassure him. The blond simply shrugged because he knew denial when he saw it.

Sasuke was just Naruto's buddy for a week until his grandfather got better, or died. In the few days that the native was visiting, he had fun. Not normal people fun but he enjoyed arguing and sadly, playing with the other. Naruto was also the only person he was willing to share his cupcakes with because he called him a baker instead of a chef.

Stupid things like that made him worry that he'd actually miss the blond when he left. You could miss someone who wasn't your friend, right?

''I'm leaving on Sunday.'' Naruto muttered when they got to their usual spot behind the trees where no one could find them.

''Hn.'' Sasuke replied not wanting to go further into the topic. It gave him mixed feelings because at the same time as disliking the dobe, he wanted him to stay, but he would never tell him that. Instead, he would tell him in his own way by giving him a special cupcake everyday until goodbye. It was the respectable way. The baker's way.

On Thursday night, Sasuke baked a cupcake with yellow flavorings and frosted it with blue swirls. When questioned the yellow of the cake was his hair and blue was his deep ocean eyes.

Those deep ocean eyes widened and almost -ironically- watered when Sasuke handed it to him in foil.

''For you.'' He mumbled looking away because he was so damn happy that Naruto liked it.

''Sasuke, you're blushing.'' Sakura sat next to him in class later the same day. Her small mouth gaped open and threatened to call out to her friends to admire the pink flushing of cheeks.

''No, it's just hot.'' He pushed the subject away because Naruto definitely did not give him a soul-crushing hug.

On Friday night, Sasuke baked a banana cake. Naruto mentioned that his mum -back in America- made it with so much love he almost fainted at the smell of banana cake. Sasuke aimed to make it with even more love so that he would die and leave his feelings alone.

Feelings for Naruto increased by Saturday but the boy didn't die. He arrived at his door, banana cake in a Hello Kitty tin, and a bounce in his heart.

''Hm?'' Naruto was still sleepy and could've sworn the sun wasn't even up yet.

''For you.'' Sasuke extended his arms allowing the blond to take the tin poking his stomach.

At first it was complete confusion, followed by surprise, followed by adoration for the Uchiha.

''Sasuke, you're blushing.'' His mother pointed out when Sasuke got home later the same day. Her eyes narrowed on the body dragging itself up the stairs.

''Hot.'' He barely whispered because Naruto definitely did not kiss him on the cheek.

Why was his soft sleepy smile as Naruto thanked him infecting him now? He was going leave, couldn't he see it? Sasuke guessed the heart took longer to accept what the brain already knew.

''Stupid humans.'' Sasuke mumbled into his pillow.

On Saturday night, Sasuke paced up and down the kitchen begging for inspiration. It was his last gift to Naruto after-all. It had to more than great. Secretly, Sasuke wished for a kiss on the mouth, but he would never admit that.

''Mum..." Mikoto looked up from her book and saw her son leaning hopelessly on the door frame.

''Sasuke?''

''I don't know what to make for Naruto.'' Sasuke sighed. He had completely run out of ideas.

Mikoto looked at her son with sad eyes and a warm feeling growing in her heart. Sasuke really liked his new friend and he was leaving soon. She couldn't imagine the strain that would have on a 7 year old.

''I have just the recipe,'' She smiled making Sasuke glow. ''You have to listen carefully because it's a little hard for a young baker.''

That night Mikoto ordered takeaway for the family as she concentrated making the perfect cake with Sasuke. It took a few tries to get it to rise well but Sasuke was motivated. He had to do this. After, he added a few things that reminded Naruto of their friendship. Like ramen flavoring, although Mikoto insisted they didn't.

''He'll like it.''

He covered it in orange flavored chocolate and Mikoto had to step out to face-palm.

''Kids..'' She mumbled. She came back to find the originally planned strawberry cake with cherry frosting decorated into tomatoes.

Naruto hated tomatoes. Actually thought Sasuke was crazy for liking them. Nevertheless, he brought a bag for him because it didn't matter if you didn't like it as long as they did.

''Perfect.'' Sasuke whispered. Naruto was going to love this.

Or he would've if the blond hadn't left without saying goodbye. Sasuke was devastated. The cake dropped from his weakened arms but his heart dropped harder. Why did it hurt so, so much? Naruto wasn't his friend.

A small whimper escaped his lips as he looked up at the old man with waist long grey hair.

"Listen son," He softly began as he squatted to his knees. "If it helps, Naruto... Really liked you." He ruffled his hair, straining a chuckle. Naruto described Sasuke's hair as resembling a chicken's butt. He could totally see it.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke looked down at the mess he made from his and Naruto's cake.

"We can fix it," The old man breathed out.

Sasuke cried himself to sleep that night although he willed himself to forget idiots, however, his dreams were nothing but laughable. In his dreams, Naruto never left. In his dreams, Naruto gave him a chaste kiss on the lips every morning until they were old and grey. In his dreams, his life was the perfect replica of a happily ever after.

When he woke up, the formation of the dreaded realistic and pessimist Uchiha Sasuke began.

After all, baking was stupid. And so was love.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes -.- It's late and I hate rereading~

/YO BAKA! THIS FIC WAS FOR U. REMEMBER I PROMISED IT FOR U LONG TIME AGO? I MISS U/


End file.
